The Fox and The Jester
by foxhikari
Summary: When two Jutsu collide, the explosion sends Naruko Uzumaki to a new dimension. A place where chakra doesn't exist and the Bijou are nothing but myths. A place where her mysterious strength will gain her unusual allies and pique a certain red-haired jesters interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **i don't own Hunter x hunter or Naruto. if i did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Itachi wouldn't have died.**

demon speech- " **fleshbag"**

normal speech- "ramen.''

demon thought- _**kyuubi**_

normal thought- _ninja_

Chapter 1: Backlash

two friends, now reduced to enemies, clashed again and again sending shockwaves of chakra across the damaged waterfall. Trees were uprootd, grass was singed and rock shattered into rubble. Blood spilled in riveluts till it became impossible to tell whose it was.

"Just give up, nothing you say or do will make me surrender!'' sneered Sasuke as he charged up a chidori, visable lightning gathering in his hand.

Naruko got to her feet and ignoring her bodies protests, formed a Rasengan in her palm.

'' I don't care, i made a promise that i intend to keep even if it kills me!''

''Dont be a fool!'' growled Sasuke and launched himself toward her, plunging the chidori staight against the spiralling blue orb.

A horrible screeching echoed across the battlefield as each jutsu battled against the other. Blue drilled into crimson as they fought, both ninja pushing more and more chakra into thier already unstable techiques. almost instinctively did she draw upon the Kyuubis chakra, turning the blue into sinster purple. the screeching grew into a high pitched whine before vanishing. a eerie silence descending in its wake smothering all sound as everything suddenly turned a blinding white. unseen by the two, the jutsu turned an etheral red before imploding with a thunderous roar.

Slowly, almost cautiously, did sound return to the surrondings but only one figure remained on the battlefield. Sasuke had never felt such agony before as he lay in a poll of his own blood. But his thoughts weren't on the pain but focused on something else. _Naruko..._

* * *

An abandoned forest glowed a eerie red, the glow which would later be explained away by the Hunters as an unusual Aurora- the crater however would leave them baffled. Far away, the strange glow attracted the attention of a certain red haired man dressed in a jesters garb.

Hisoka grinned widely as the strange energy surged briefly in the glows wake and with a chuckle contiuned down the now suddenly empty street as his bloodlust spiked.

in the forest of the glow, a wounded Naruko lay unconscious, unaware that her home had now ceased to exist.

 ** _Okay that's it for the first chapter. its more of a prolouge but let me know what you think. flames are also welcome but only if they contain constructive critique._**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko Uzumaki awoke with a pained groan and a throbbing body. With a flutter of dark lashes she opened her eyes to a canopy of leaves, confused Naruko tried to move only to stifle a hiss of pain at the cry of protesting muscle and bone.

 _Oi, fox-bastard why haven't you healed me yet?_

 ** _Quiet Fleshling, i have better things to do then cater to the whims of a fragile mortal._**

With a scowl Naruko entered the seal to give the over grown fur ball a piece of her mind. however when she appeared before the cage all she could do was stare in shock. the golden bars of the seal cage were rusted and twisted as if some great force had forced the metal outward. The most shocking was the seal itself which was glowing a searing crimson, its symbols were darker and thicker, the paper peeling at the corners as if corroded.

 **''Calm yourself mortal, this is not my doing but yours.''** growled the fox as he leered at her from behind the bars.

"My doing?''

 **''Yes and your stupidity nearly killed us both! if it weren't for this seal i would crush you for your pure idiocy!''** roared the kitsune, tails waving furiously.

''What? But all i did was channel your chakra, its nothing new.'' retorted Naruko with a huff.

 **''Fool, those were different times. you weren't in contact with that cursed Uchiha chakra, the very substance that caused this whole mess. indeed if i hadn't transported us away from that corrosive mass and absorbed the chakra, both us and that Uchiha brat would be smears of blood on the earth.''**

''Hey, what do you mean transported? where did you take me?'' she demanded suspiciously.

 **''Ungrateful meat sack! i care naught where you are or what you do as long as it doesn't effect my survival!"** he snarled, radiating killing intent.

Naruko lurched backward from the cage just in time to avoid being impaled by the foxes claws that lashed out from between the bars. Kyuubi snorted in annoyance,

 **''Leave, your presence offends me.''** he growled before ejecting her from the seal.

Naruko awoke with a curse and scowled heavily as she staggered to her feet.

 _Baka Fox!_

Looking around, her scowl deepened at the mass of foliage.

"Dammit, where the hell am i?!

* * *

(One month later)

''Thanks for all the help guys, i appreciate it.'' said Naruko as she bowed to the magical beasts/navigators.

the head of the family waved a paw in embarrassment, '' Dont worry about it cub, its part of the job, though i must say thats its been a while since we met someone with your high skill set.''

Naruko smiled sheepishly, ''Thanks, i had a good teacher.''

 ** _Remind me why you are participating in this foolish endeavor?_**

 _Urasai! i don't see you coming up with any ideas to get home, besides this exam can help provide us with good information._

 ** _Perhaps_ _i don't want to return._**

 _Why?_

 _Kyuubi growled, **My reasons don't concern you brat!**_

Naruko scoffed, _fine be that way. i can live without your help._

''Do you have everything you need? Route memorized?'' Asked the Kiriko, drawing her attention to the family.

Naruko nodded and with a cheery wave set off toward the exam site.

* * *

Hisoka sighed in boredom a he studied the group of cannon fodder that was waiting alongside him in the underground tunnel. How many more were they still waiting for anyway? The room had already been filled with more than 225 contestants. He sighed again and idly shuffled a pack of cards.

 _Ah, its so annoying to be kept waiting. This had better be worth it or someones going to die..._

His golden eyes gleamed like a feral cats as he studied the latest newcomer, number 300, who sat down a few inches away from him. _Seems i spoke too soon._

The newcomer had golden hair that was tied into a high ponytail with wispy bangs that framed her face. upon her cheeks were a trio of fine, identical slashes that resembled whisker it wasn't her appearance that drew him but her actions, he was releasing a suffocating amount of killing intent and yet she had still approached him- going as far as to sit next to him.

Hisoka grinned, causing more than a few contestants to scatter from the area, _things just got fun._

* * *

 ** _The ages for this fic are the following;_**

 ** _killua- 12_**

 ** _gon-12_**

 ** _kurapika- 16_**

 ** _lerio- 19_**

 ** _hisoka- 22_**

 ** _naruko- 18_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lets play

''Might i interest you in a little game?''

Naruko opened her blue eyes and cast a glance at the red-haired jester. He was idly shuffling a deck of cards with his long, pale fingers and met her gaze with a smile, eyes becoming upside down curves.

''Why?'' she questioned with a curious tilt of her head.

the man shrugged,'' Consider it a way to pass the time.''

Hisoka met her wary gaze with a grin, ''Unless you're scared of course.'' he chuckled, releasing more of his sinister aura.

Naruko scoffed and brushing off his threatening presence moved to sit closer.

''I don't scare easily, Mr...''

''Hisoka.''

''Naruko.''

''Well then Naruko, why don't you indulge me hmm?" purred Hisoka, leaning forward.

She shrugged, ''Fine but be prepared to lose.''

Hisoka grinned widely, cat-like eyes gleaming with suppressed glee.

''Very well then let's play.''

(Two hours later.)

 _Dammit, i don't know how he's doing it but i know he's cheating!_ Naruko thought as she was once again beaten by said clown. Naruko glared heatedly at Hisoka who found he ire amusing. However before either of them could react, the first examiner arrived.

Naruko sweat-dropped as she took in the mans appearance. _And i thought Gai and Lee were strange..._

''The time for the reception is over, the Hunter exam has now begun!'' the odd man with the even weirder mustache announced.

The first section of the exam was relatively easy; just follow the man to the examinations second venue. _Argh this is like the stupid Chunin exam all over again._

Naruko glanced at Hisoka. ''See you at the end?''

Hisoka grinned. ''Hmm of course.''

And with that they both took off in a blur of speed. Naruko took it relatively slow-read low Chunin speed- as she loped along, passing a numerous amount of contestants. It wasn't until she heard a confrontation at the rear that she slowed, curious. A man in a suit was arguing with a silver-haired kid that was riding a skateboard while a blonde teen and a kid with spikey hair watched on.

''Hey kid, that's not allowed!'' bellowed Lerio as he jogged beside the youth.

''Heh shows what you know you geezer.'' Killua mocked.

Lerios face purpled in anger and Naruko quickly intervened.

''He's right you know, all the exaimner said was that we need to follow him. He never said how, the only rule was not to fall behind.'' she stated as she appeared next to them in a burst of speed, startling the group.

''Oi, who the hell are you blondie?!'' snarled Lerio.

''Hey arent you the girl who was with the creepy clown, number 44?'' asked Kurapika

Naruko cast a amused look at the group, ''Names Naruko and the Clown isnt so bad. Bastard cheats in cards though.'' she poted with a huff.

''Hey, i'm Gon!'' piped up the spiky haired kid.

Naruko simply smiled in greeting whilst Killua sighed and tucked his board under his arm as he ran alongside the group. Hours passed quickly as many contestants falll behind, the marathon line becoming jagged as people ran at different paces. Naruko, Killua and Gon seemed not to lose any breathe at all, thier little group had seperated from the others as the three were able to follow closely behind the exaimner. in contrast the other two were slacking off somewhere behind.

''This is boring...'' Naruko sighed with a yawn. the sage was able to run at a much faster pace and for longer without breaking a sweat. She sighed agian; this test was seriously disappionting. it was too easy for someone of her ablitites and she believed Killlau thought the same. Gon on the other was always cheerful.

''Want to race to see who gets there first?"'Naruko piped up suddenly, the others nodding eagerly.

''Okay, on three...later!'' Naruko grinned before dashing up the staircase.

''Thats cheating!'' Killua and Gon shouted as they chased after the blonde who was running upside down on the ceiling of the tunnel to increase the challenge of the race. When she passed Hisoka, she grinned and tossed him a wink; his suprised face made her laugh out loud as she passed the examiner. Maybe this test wasnt so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fox versus the jester

Naruko was laying in the sun as the final straggles came thorough the gate which shut just as quickly.

''For those of you who have made it this far be warned, the first exam is far from over. Your task is to follow me through the Marsh ahead, if you get lost hunger will be the least of your problems i assure you.'' he stated with a serious expression before setting off into the mist.

 _Ooh how fun, another race._ Thought the Kuniochi sarcastically as she got up to follow, oblivious to the pair of golden eyes that drilled into her back with excitement and hunger.

* * *

Screams and cries of countless hunter contestants echoed across the marsh as they were attacked and consumed by the various wildlife or struck down by a murderous clown and his deck of cards.

Hisoka sighed with disappointment as he licked the card clean. _I was hoping to catch a fox and was stuck with cannon fodder instead. how unlucky._

Lerio and Kurapika watched in disgust and horror at the clown that was fighting them. Dozens of corpses already littered the area and Hisoka just stood there looking bored and unharmed. Hisoka sighed quietly as he proceeded to fight the loud man in a suit- read beat the crap out of him- to pass the time. it wasnt until he was struck in the face by an odd child that his exictment returned, especially since he could feel the approaching energy of the prey he was seeking.

''Hmm...you all passed.'' Hisoka declared, turning away from a shaking Gon and faced Naruko who had just entered the Clearing. The sage raised her eyebrows a bit at the unconscious form of Lerio nearby.

''He's not dead is he?"'she asked Hisoka who had a devious smile.

''Not worth killing yet, though you might be.'' he hinted.

Naruko smirked and titled her head slightly in acknowledgment of his challenge.

''Oi, Gon get the others out of here okay?''

''But what about you?''

''I'll be fine, dont worry kid.''

''Hai'' Gon nodded and hefted Lerio onto his back before leaving at a light jog with Kurapika in tow.

Hisoka watched the unripe fruit leave before smirking t his prey. He then shuffled the cards in his hands a bit and threw dozens of them at Naruko.

 _Those cards, he's strengthening them like i would with Chakra_! she thought and quickly channeled wind chakra into a pair of kunai and slashed through the targets that would have impaled her.

 _they're all aiming at my vitals? this guys going for the kill!_ she mused as she flipped to the side, dodging Hisoka's fist throwing several knives at the clown who grabbed them effortlessly.

''Oh what is this?''

Hisoka was suprised to see his hands were cut and bleeding. he was careful not to touch the blades themselves but got cut anyway. Naruko quickly dashed forward and tried to send a flying kick at the clown only to recieve a kick in the stomach for her attempt as her reach ended up being shorter than her targets.

 _Should i use jutsu? i really dont want to kill him...he's sort of a friend._

Naruko did a few handseals and whispered, ''Futon: renkuudan (Wind release: drillling air bullet)'' before inhaling and fired numerous balls of air from her mouth at Hisoka.

the clown in question widened his eyes before dashing to the left only to receive a sucker punch in the face that sent him crashing into the ground.

 ** _''Hisoka come back! i dont think it will be long before they reach the second phase.''_** a radio buzzed as it fell from a downed clowns pocket.

''Umm dont we get disqualified if we dont make it in time?'' naruko asked nervously.

Hisoka got up and cracked his neck a bit before combing his hair back with his fingers while licking his bruised lips in a creepy manner.

"It's not important than you, a worthy opponent.'' he announced just as she felt herself jerked forward toward him.

What the hell?! naruko thought in shock before she was sent flying by a hard punch. the sage didnt reach far before she was pulled back to the clown for a follow up.

"How are you doing this?! ''Naruko yelled as she was sent flying again.

How is this possible? he doesn't have the Rinnegan! she thought as she attacked the clown desperately trying to hit the man before he sent her flying again. Naruko crashed into the ground hard, driving up dirt and dust.

''Argh..'' groaned the ninja before flipping backward to gain some distance. She honestly had no idea how to fight this guy.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!'' she shouted forming a circle of clones around herself, causing Hisokas eyes to narrow.

''What is this? You have such odd abilities.'' He murmured as he threw several cards at the clones that charged at him, causing them to explode into white smoke upon contact

''Same could be said about you red!'' yelled a pissed off kunoichi.

Hisoka gained a psychotic smile, ''Lets play till one of us dies!'' he taunted launching dozens of cards toward the solitary ninja...

* * *

 **A/N hey guys. Just so you know i dont intend to give Naruko any Nen ablities as it would make her to O.P. i know Hisoka may seem very strong but i got the feeling that he held back alot of his strength in the anime and just needed the right opponet. Please review and let me know what you think about it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Hisoka hummed pleasantly as he carried an unconscious Naruko in his arms. The battle had been delicious, his heart still pounded in excitement just thinking about it. _It was a rather close fight and those intriguing abilities of hers are simply delightful. Hmm i can tall we are going to have a lot of fun dear one._

Hisoka chuckled and leaned down to lick some blood off the blondes scarred cheek. He hummed appreciatively as he continued on his way to the second exam site.

* * *

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the homicidal clown carrying a unaware blonde woman. They all knew who he was and had been constantly trying to avoid that psychotic murderer throughout the exam, but they were astounded at the fact that he was assisting the blonde and had even left her alive!

''Gon isn't that Naruko?'' whispered Killua to his unnaturally grim friend.

Gon nodded seriously as he watched the jester cradle the blonde on his lap as he sat down at the base of a tree.

''Should we intervene?'' murmured Lerio, cheek still throbbing from the vicious punch dealt by said clown.

''No,'' cautioned Kurapika ''Let's just observe for now.''

Everyone whispered amongst themselves and a few leered at the Blonde. the braver few tried to attack her unconscious form, only to have their limbs separated from their bodies by a few floating cards as Hisoka defended her with a bored expression.

* * *

Naruko opened her eyes with a small groan. Her whole body ached while her clothes were completely wrecked having at least dozens of elongated cuts to them, the garments barely concealing her body from view.

With a start she realized that she was actually being held by someone. Looking up she stared into the smiling face of Hisoka, who was way to close from comfort.

With a panicked yell she scrambled off his lap headless of her state of dress and pointed a accusatory finger.

''What the hell are you doing?!''

Hisoka grinned, ''Maa i'm hurt Naru. And here i thought i was being nice protecting you from all these unsavory people.''

Naruko huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance, ''I thought you were trying to kill me.''

''Mmm true but there's enough time for desert later.'' he stated with a mischievous grin before getting up.

''Oh and though i personally find the view enjoyable, you may want to cover yourself darling.'' he stated as an afterthought before wandering off, his only reply a embarrassed squeak and a furious yell.

''Hisoka!''

* * *

 **Let's pretend that the second exam went exactly as it did in the anime, mainly because i'm to lazy to write it .**

* * *

End of phase two; 42 contestants pass.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Allies...of a sort:

Naruko stared at the vast skies and land below; the wind gliding through her long hair like a lovers caress as she breathed in the fresh air of the high altitude that so ache-ling reminded her of home. The third phase was currently held up top a large, circular tower surrounded by trees at its base and humanoid bird-like creatures that patrolled the structure. She listened with half a ear as the exaimer, a droned on about the tower like a proud parent.

''...A 72 hour period to get to the bottom of the tower, Good luck!''

* * *

''Oi, Naruko. Found a way down yet?''

the blonde blinked at Killua's shout, snapping out of her stupor.

''Yes.''

''Then why the hell didn't you tell us that two hours ago?!'' yelled Lerio.

''So how?'' Killua grinned.

Naruko sighed and walked away from the towers edge and moved inward, tapping a tile strong enough to open it. ''Satisfied?''

''How did you know?'' questioned a curious Kurapika.

Naruko shrugged, ''The wind told me. Most of the doors have little air currents that escape from them-'' she stopped at the incredulous faces before sweat dropping.

''Whatever. Just find a trap door and fall in before they are all gone okay. i'll be leaving this way, so try not to die kiddies.'' she waved before dropping below and disappearing.

Kurapika tried opening the door the blonde went through but failed, ''Seems like each door can only be used once.'' he mused aloud.

''Hey guys there's four over here next to each other!'' Gon shouted excitedly.

The group exchanged looks before Killua sighed and followed the others to the doors which ultimately lead them to landing on the majority path and were forced to wait 20 minutes for the fifth member to appear, a problem that wouldn't have developed if Naruko hadn't gone on without them...

* * *

''Path of the path requires the cooperation of two candidates to reach the goal following the choices made by a flip of the coin provided below. The winner decides the course that must be followed.'' Naruko read before deadpanning and fingering the camera watching her from the corner of the room.

''Seriously? Are you guys that bored to come up with this concept or just retarded? Am i really going to have to wait-'' she ended that speech when the air shifted with a whispered warning, spilling dust into the room; a person landing lightly in the room with her.

Naruko froze as she recognized the aura. She wondered suddenly why she had the knack of attracting psychos as Hisoka walked out of the dust cloud.

The man beamed pleasantly at the sight of the little blonde that intrigued him so. His stride becoming languid and graceful as he bent over the frozen blonde to read the plaque, a smile curving his lips.

''It seems that we are taking the test together, Naru.'' he purred into the blondes ear.

Naruko shivered, _Dammit, why does this shit always happen to me?_ she thought hysterically, suddenly afraid for her sanity. deep within her mind the Kyuubi chuckled, _ **I like this human.**_

* * *

''Are you cheating?''

''Hm? Of course not."

''That tone definitely signifies that you're cheating.''

''What are you talking about?''Hisoka demurred, eyes alight with amusement as the blonde continued to accuse him of , people wouldnt have the guts to do that. Or at least normal people and his new toy was anything but.

The blondes eyes bored holes into him as she repeated, ''Dont lie red, i know you are so cheating?''

''Mou how did you know?''

''You admitted it!"'Naruko cheered while pointing at him in irritation, ''And i know because i cannot lose in a game of luck, its a talent of mine.''

Hisoka stared at the totally serious eyes that flamed with emotion before bursting into laughter. Naruko felt insulted while Hisoka continued to laugh hysterically and tackled him to the ground.

It was the most ridiculous scene to see if anyone knew that they were both killers, one more sadistic than the other. One psychotic while the other was loyal. Yet here they were; one breaking down and the other bursting out in laughter.

Hisoka grinned at the idignant blonde that was straddling his waist. Her flashing blue eyes pinned him while he squirmed.

''Oooh i didnt know you liked to be on top. Kinky.'' he whispered with a sly grin as he watched her flush a dark red as she scrambled off him.

Thier moment ended when the air suddenly shifted, each drawing thier respective weapons. Thier eyes narrowed and focused at the unending darkness ahead. Naruko blinked when the ura shifted toward Hisoka.

''Who did you piss off this time?''

the jester sighed, ''Its the exaimner from last year. I thought he had some talent but when i fought him i found him to be ...somewhat lacking.''

''And you didnt kill him?''

''What a waste, he could become so much stronger.''

the sheer bliss on the clowns face made Naruko slowly back away, ''Right well enjoy. I'll just watch then.''

Hisoka smirked and suddenly appeared to her side, leaning down to lick her ear. ''Dont be jealous little fox, youre still my favorite for the moment.'' he purred before leaping out of the way of her fist.

''Stop saying stuff like that you perv!'' yelled an embarrassed Naruko who was blushing furiously.

* * *

Third round. First to arrive: Hisoka number 44! time: 2 hours and 17 minutes. Second to arrive: Naruko number 300!time used: 2 hours and 17 minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: just to clear things up from the previous chapter, the reason why Naruko was beaten was a) Because he didnt use sage mode or Kyuubis chakra as she didn't want to kill Hisoka. b) She underestimated Hisoka. Please review and if theres any questions just comment and ill try to answer them as best as i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nen and phase four:

''Hey Hisoka, what is that strange energy you use?''

The jester blinked in and looked up from his card mountain before smiling and placing another card at the top, ''A magician never reveals his secrets.''

''But you like your opponents strong right? So how am i supposed to fight you without knowing what i'm up against? she ventured slyly.

''Are you sure you want to know? i might sabotage you for the next phase.'' Hisoka leered.

Naruko shrugged, ''I trust you.''

the pure honesty in her tone made Hisoka blink in shock and he gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment.

''How about a trade? You explain your how you fight the way you do and i'll explain the basics of my' energy'''

'Naruko nodded impatiently causing Hisoka to chuckle before he lay down his cards and lifted a finger, ''The energy i use is known as Nen..."

* * *

A door opened with a man in a odd suit walking in.

''Third arrived: Gittarackuar number 301. Time used: 12 hours and 2 minutes.

The door slide shut behind him and the mans nails clicked as he chuckled, ''Figured you'd already have crossed the finish line.''

Hisoka just smirked as another door opened with a bald ninja running in.

''Yosh! I'm the first to finish!''

''Fourth arrived: Hanzo number 294."

the other occupants ignored the shinobis depressed noises and continued with thier business. Gittarackur Blinked as he looked at the sleeping blonde across the room. Her dark red clothing was ruffled and torn ;she looked like someone who had just fought a battle.. If he remembered correctly, it was the blonde that captured his acquaintances interest and befriended his brother Kill...how Interesting.

* * *

''Congratulations to all and welcome to the fourth phase!''

the man snapped his fingers and a woman appeared that handed him a black box. it was small and had white arrows pointing to the center hole on the top. The man caressed it lovingly.

''This is a lottery that will determine the Hunters and the will all pick a tag, once everyone has a tag the seal will be removed to reveal the number of the person you will be hunting. Your targets tag is worth three points and as is yours. To pass phase four you will need a total of six points."

Naruko sighed as the tension and unease exceeded her limits of tolerance, the atmosphere being thick enough to cut with a carving knife, But thanks to that, she could tell who had her number, judging by the poorly concealed looks he kept throwing her . Perhaps it was a bad thing that she seemed to be with Hisoka the whole time. Everyone was probably keeping her number in their minds since that moment.

 _How does this always happen to me?_ she groaned silently, _I think i'm cursed._

She shook her head in exasperation and turned to walk elsewhere. Along the way she met her two friends who where sitting together with their cards. She poped in, spooking them.

''Would you stop doing that?!'' yelled Killua startled, _i didn't even see her move!_

''Number 199 and 44 huh? Bad luck duckie.''

''Shh!'' Gon panicked while Killua grinned, ''Thats what i whats yours?''

Naruko showed her tag, number 294. ''I got the bold guy.''

Gon blinked, ''Eh? You know who've you got?''

''Of course, im a ninja duckie. We are supposed to be aware of everything. I remembered all of them since the Trick Tower.'' she said, holding her card without care in the open.

Killua smiled slyly,''Who's mine?''

Naruko grinned and poked Killua in the cheek, ''And wheres the fun in that ?"

''Everyone! we have arrived on Zebiru's island. Please disinbarkment in the order in which you arrived in the tower. Each person will have a two minute head-start before the next contestant enters the forest!''

Hisoka crossed the bridge and vanished into the foliage and after two minutes had passed so had Naruko. After a hour the people on the boat jumped as they heard a monkey scream. There was a brief rustle before the two were tossed at the foot of the bridge, frothing at the mouth and eyes wide . Killua laughed, ''Looks like Naruko isnt going to be anyones prey!''

Lerio and Kurapika nodded in a bit of a daze, still unsettled by the sudden screams. The wonders of genjutsu...

* * *

(Two days later)

Naruko scowled as she shoved the newly acquired tag into her jean pocket. Before walking further she looked back at the Bloodied corpse of Hanzo.

 _Flashback start:_

 _''Hey , Give me your tag and save me the trouble of stealing it."_

 _Tough startled at her sudden appearance, Hanzo merely shook his head at the teens antics before placing his hands on his hips._

 _''No can do kid, you'll have to fight me for it.''_

 _Naruko sighed, ''Argh fine, just fight me already.''_

 _''You sure? I wont show you any mercy.''_

 _Naruko cracked her neck and pinned her hair up with a loose senbon. ''I wont either. Its against my principles to surrender...with good reasons. I wont kill but you ll wish i had.''_

 _A vein visibly popped on the shiny head before he crouched in a Katra. Hanzo growled before cracking his knuckles, ''I'll have fun making you admit your loss.''_

 _''...Just saying, we are both ninjas here. Or at least i used to be.''_

 _Hanzo blinked , '' I know, your weapons are ninja orientated.''_

 _''Then don't underestimate me.'' the blonde replied as she slipped out a kunai at speeds he could barely see._

 _''I'm not from around here so i want to see what your lands ninja can do.'' she murmured,'' Do try to entertain me.''_

 _both of them dashed before slicing at each other with kunais in a battle of speed. Naruko dodged a ax kick with a back flip and sucker punched Hanzo in the face, sending him into a tree._

 _Hanzo staggered to his feet, spiting up blood before reengaging the other ninja with a flurry of punches, both ninjas speed . Naruko flipped backwards to get some distance whilst doing handseals in a hasty motion._

 _''Katon: ryuuka no jutsu!'' she shouted as she exhaled a stream of fire._

 _Hanzo watched in shock and no small amount of fear as the flames formed a roaring dragon that flew towards him. He leaped to the side barely dodging the mass and still received a few burns as the dragon exploded on impact with a nearby tree._

 _''A ninja doesn't rely on sorcery to do battle coward! You're no monster demon!'' he spat._

 _Naruko froze. Demon am i? Furious, she released all of her killing intent upon him, drawing on Kyuubi's for good measure._

 _Hanzo gasped as the malicious aura descended upon him, making him see his deaths several times before the sharp end of a long blade buried itself in his chest._

 _Flashback end:_

In a empty clearing, Hisoka and Naruko sat in comfortable silence, both deep in thought. I should have done that to see who qualified or not, Thought Hisoka eyeing the blonde a bit, knowing exactly whose killing intent that belonged to. This just made his interest in the girl rise to a new level, in a perverted way as well. He had noticed many of candidates were knocked out, laying around on the way back. H e didnt need to kill any since they will still be unconscious for a long time.

Naruko unaware that the clown was giving her odd looks, moved closer and lay her head on his shoulder.

''Dont get any ideas, its either you or the ground.'' she murmurered sleepily.

''I could kill you in your sleep you know.'' Hisoka hummed with a pleasant smile.

''Mmm.''

Hisoka chuckled but let her be, his mind flashing back to that boy with the fishing rod and his now lost tag. _Another fruit to play with, this test is truely delightful._

He looked down at the sleeping blonde, _But i think ill keep you around awhile longer little fox._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The finals and Kidnapped

Naruko sighed as she stared out the window of the blimp. This exam turned out to be more trouble than its was worth. _Though Hisoka is kinda interesting i guess. You're never bored at least._

 _ **Oh do my ears deceive me? You seek that Jester as a mate do you? What is it with your family and Red heads?**_

 _Shut up! Its not like that you overgrown fuzz ball!_ Yelled Naruko with a furious blush.

 _ **Really? then why are you blushing?**_

 _I hate you._

 ** _Ditto. But i m_** **ust say i prefer this human to the Uchiha you were pining after. If you choose him, I wont object.**

 _I thought you hated humans_

 _ **I do but i can tolerate you to a certain point. Just dont let it get to your head.**_

 _Thanks Kyuubi._

Kyuubi grunted and she felt him retreat into the seal even as the familiar aura of malice approached.

''Why the long face, Naru?'' questioned Hisoka as he leaned next to her.

Naruko rolled her eyes at him.

''Just thinking.''

Hisoka grinned,''Aww if you wanted my company so bad all you had to do was ask pet.''

Naruko flushed and tossed him a glare even as butterfly's swarmed in her stomach. With a huff she stormed away to her room.

Hisoka grinned mischievously as he ogled her backside, _Soon i will have you by my side._

* * *

Naruko watched in sympathy as Gon and the gang left to retrieve Killua at his family home. Having experienced the same thing with Sasuke she wished them all the best.

 _I hope you will succeed where i have failed Gon_ , she thought with a pang of sadness. Though she had passed the exam, she was doubtful that she would find clues about her old life even with the access she now had. Naruko sighed and pocketed her shiny hunters licence as she turned the corner , only to walk into Hisoka and Illumi, Killua's brother.

''I had thought you would've gone with the others. Did you not consider my brother a friend?'' Illumi questioned with a blank look.

Naruko had to supress a grimace, Damn this guy is like Itachi Uchiha on crack.

''I do but this is a lesson Gon must learn.'' She answered with a sigh.

Suddenly something sharp stung her neck. With a surprised care, she removed a small needle from her throat before her vision started to blur.

 _Poison?_

F _ **ear not, its merely a sedative.**_ Kyuubi murmured as both he and his container fell asleep but not before she managed annoyed glare at the jester.

Hisoka caught the blonde before she hit the ground and grinned at Illumi.

''Thank you,''

''Hn. You still havent told me why you want her.'' Said Illumi face blank but still managing to sound annoyed.

''Dont worry about it my friend.'' he purred as he shifted the blonde in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

''Oh she interest you that much then? She wouldn't be fun to kill.'' Illumi murmured in thought.

Suddenly the area was filled with an overpowering bloodlust and malice. The air itself was heavy and made breathing difficult. Illumi felt his chest tighten in a strange emotion as he gazed into the hardened face of the magician. _How...Hisoka was never so powerful before. Is this fear?_

''She will die by no other hand than mine, is that clear?'' Hisoka stated, cat-like eyes hard glints of gold.

Illumi nodded and just as suddenly as it had appeared the aura vanished and with it so had Hisoka and his new charge.

Illumi exhaled softly as he felt his body relax. _Was the clown really holding back all this time? I almost pity the poor soul who gets between him and the blonde._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trapped and Konoha:

 **A/N i don't own any of the characters within the story, sad isn't it.**

(Konoha)

''For the last time, I don't know where she is!'' shouted Sasuke. his arms and legs fastened to the chair with chakra suppressors.

''The evidence shows otherwise. Only two were on that field.'' Ibiki, the head of Torture and Interrogation stated, face blank and grim.

''I know that!'' he growled before sneering, ''I told you i was unconscious from the explosion so i don't know what happened to her or where she went.''

''Are you suggesting that Uzumaki left on her own?''

Sasuke smirked, ''Why not? You people gave her reason enough."

* * *

Tsunades face was unreadable as she watched the proceedings behind the one way glass. Despite her jutsu, she looked everyone of her 50 odd years.

''Do you think its possible? Naruko left on her own?'' murmured Kakashi, his orange book absent for once.

''I hope for her sake that its not. If she has left the Village then i can no longer protect her from the council, '' sighed Tsunade.

''In the meantime Kaskashi, keep it quiet. Gather up all the rookies and send out a search party before the council declares her a missing nin.''

''Understood Lady Hokage.''

* * *

Naruko awoke with a annoyed murmur. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt thick like cotton. A red ceiling greeted her when she opened her eyes.

Slowly she sat upright, slightly freaked out at the black sheet that pooled around her waist from the action, revealing her body clad only in her underwear. She fingered the soft blanket, someone had brought her here...and covered her. How had she not noticed? She was supposed to be constantly alert especially around that man but she found herself dropping her guard repeatedly around him at odd moments.

She was fully prepared to bid the joker farewell after the exam, despite her new feelings and pretend that he didn't get under her skin. Instead, she once again foolishly dropped her guard and left herself open to a possible attack.

But nothing happened...she was confused, _Why would Hisoka carry me to bed...?At least i hope it was that that clown and not that Itachi wanna be._

She looked at the blanket again, the man was up to something but what?

''You're awake i see.''

Naruto was startled out of her thoughts when the man walked in the room.

''I thought you were going to sleep forever pet.'' he laughed as Naruko blushed then eeped as she jerked the blankets to her chin.

Hisoka chuckled and with a hip cocked, leered at her.

''Ive already seen it did you think undressed you mmm?''

Naruko flushed deeper. "Where the hell are my clothes you bastard?''

Hisoka hummed and tapped his chinin thought,'' I cant seem to remeber.''

''Hisoka...'' she growled.

''Mmmm, i really like that expression of yours.'' He sighed, goden eyes becoming half-mast and predatory.

''Enough! Release me , you've had your fun and i dont car for whatever game youre playing . Give me my clothes now.''

With a blur of movement Hisoka was sudden ly looming above her, ''Game? Why this is not only a game but the best one there is.'' he murmered gaze growing shrp and hot.

Naruko shivered under the intese, lustful gaze and the deadly promise in those feral eyes. At this point she wasnt sure if Hisoka wa sreferring to something sexual or just fighting.

''I thought you wanted to kill me.'' she croaked, scooting back slightly from the magician as he sat upon the bed.

the joker in turn studied her carefully, ''True but now that would be such a waste. You see i'v realized that seeing your power every time turns me on more than your impending could be an interesting ally .

''I'm sorry?' An ally in what exactly? Come to think of it you never told me where we are?''

''We are in a place known as the Heavens Arena.''

''You're not letting me go any where are you?''

''No.''

''And if i do manage to escape your going to follow me and drag me back right?''

"Yes.''Naruko deadpanned at the mysterious magician who merely grinned at her.

"S o what are we doing at this Arena anyway?''

Hisoka grinned, his aura manifesting, ''To find new toys and train of course.''

Naruko sighed, ''fine whatever , now give me back me clothes.''

Hisoka hummed ,''No, i rather like this view.'' before leaping off the bed to doge a fist , laughing at the blondes peeved expression.

* * *

 **A/N okay that's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Daring and Devious:

Naruko panted as she sped through the undergrowth before diving into a pair of thick bushes that managed to obscure her small frame.

 ** _Are you sure about this decision? After all the mortal did go out of his way to teach you those techniques_** **.**

Naruko swallowed heavily as her heart thumped a tattoo inside her chest, _No but i don't like being kept prisoner and besides i thought you viewed Nen as and i quote''a useless waste of time'_

T ** _hen i hope he doesn't find you brat. Because if i die from that clown then im going to eat you in the afterlife_**.

Naruko grimaced. _Maybe i shouldn't have tried to escape,_ she thought as she crouched low in the bushes. Her heart was beating rapidly and the blood was rushing in her ears. In her sate she was already at a disadvantage and Hisoka, being as strong as he was was not an opponent to play with.

She should have learnt that lesson after what happened in the exam, granted she didn't use sage mode of Kyuubi's- not that the prick would've let her- but still she had a feeling that even that wouldn't stop the clown for long. She looked up at the sky. The sun was clearly visible from her current hiding place. This was not a good sun because it meant that the trees were thinning out and shadows of the foliage would no longer be enough to hide her.

She should've realized that sooner, should have known that this would work against her escape plan. All of a sudden she felt rather foolish because having grown up in Konoha and having roamed the forest countless times; this place should be like a second home by now. Instead it had become her prison. Apparently there was someone better at hunting than she was...and that person was currently hunting her.

She sighed and tried to calm herself so that she could use her Sage chakra but her mind kept racing in panic.

she groaned, ''I really shouldn't have escaped.''

''Indeed.''

Naruko gasped and spun to face the smooth voice only to be sent flying by a strong left hook. She hissed in pain and tried to rise to her feet only to be roughly pulled toward the magician via his strange and elastic aura.

A hard fist made her wheeze as it made contact with her tender stomach. Struggling to catch her breathe she leaned on her elbows and glared at the man.

Hisoka idly twirled a card in his hand as he watched her with half-lidded eyes.

''So disobedient. Unfortunately it now means that i have to punish you.'' He murmured before slicing her left cheek open with a ace of hearts .

Naruko winced but continued to glare at him even as he readied another card.

''Oh?'' Hisoka smiled. A feature which sent chills down her spine.

''So you continue to look so defiant? And how do you plan to fight me love? Its obvious you cant win, especially since-'' Hisoka paused in shock as he watched those normally bright blue eyes turned a savage crimson.

Naruko silently thanked the fox as she felt him pump his chakra through her system;her muscles tightened and she grinned feraly.

''You like games Red? Then lets play." she drawled, flexing her claws before charging.

''Good eyes, really good!'' Hisoka laughed as he dodged the rapid strikes only to hiss slightly in pain as the claws carved shallow slashes onto his chest.

The pain sent tingles down his spine soon morphing into pleasure as he gazed into those dangerous eyes- eyes fit for a dangerous animal. They said that the Kuratas eyes were beautiful but seeing what he had seen Hisoka would have to disagree.

Naruko growled at the smirking jester before lashing forward again.

Hisoka managed a small scowl in disappointment as they fought. It seemed the angrier she got , the sloppier her fighting technique become. That strange red aura though making her powerful, also left her open . When the blonde cast another over stretched punch, he made his move.

Naruko gasped as her right arm was twisted painfully, Kyuubis aura leaving her as her body gave int both exhaustion and pain as she was flipped hard onto her back, Hisoka looming ominously above her.

Naruko swallowed nervously under the mans intent perusal before shivering slightly as he traced her lips with a pale digit.

''Wha..What are you doing?'' she stammered.

Naruko's eyes went even wider as the man's face descended, now a mere inches away from her own. Slowly Hisoka let his lips brush against the young woman's . He was drawn to the small bead of blood that glimmered at the corner of her mouth, sucking on it tenderly before caressing her top lip with his tongue .

Naruko moaned softly as the Magician plundered her lips , her fingers fisting into that surprisingly soft hair. Unfortunately her eyes met the smug face of Hisoka as he paused in torturing her lips. He cast her a searching look before grinning mischievously.

''Ne Naruko, Does this mean you like me?''

Naruko gaped at him in shock before huffing in annoyance and giving the smug jester a shove as she sat up, bruised muscles protesting.

Hisoka snickered before smiling conspiratorially.

''Whatever you say darling.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x hunter or any of the Naruto characters.**

Chapter eleven: At ease

''Is there a reason why you wear such weird clothes red?''

Hisoka gave the blonde a amused look at her rather abrupt question, which technically was quite he let the comment pass for her found her to be more amusing than irritating.

''Does it bother you?'' he hummed with a raised brow.

Naruko shrugged, ''Not really, I've fought with people that wore green spandex before.''

''The why ask?'' he retorted with a smirk which of course only set her off on another amusing rant about him ruining his good looks.

''Why Naru , i didn't know you thought so. Thank you darling.''

Naruko flushed and scowled at the amused clown before storming off, muttering under her breathe.

Hisoka observed her casually as they continued toward the Heavens arena, he may be a fickle person but even for hum it was rather odd to keep someone so close for a extended period of time, however appealing they may be. Since the Hunters exam he had tried to extract information about her but not matter how subtle he probed, she gave away nothing but the most insignificant details.

Despite himself, his curious nature was piqued, especially when she used those arousing talents of hers. The one time he had openly asked about her home and where she learned them, her face had gone cold and hard, that irritable look appearing in her as much as he didn't want to admit it he-

''Hey are you listening to me? Hisoka!"

''Hm? Of course i was Naru. You underestimate me.''

''Liar! you were so ignoring me weren't you? You even used the same line as Kakashi dammit!''

As she continued to mumble insults, Hisoka had to suppress the urge to seemed she had finally let something slip; so she had a acquaintance named Kakashi did she? The name may have seemed insignificant to another but one day all these little pieces would come together and maybe, just maybe she would be worthy of being something more than an ally.

''Whats with the creepy smile hisoka?'' Naruko asked, suddenly weary of the glint that had appeared in the clowns eyes.

''Just thinking on what you said.''

''Right, somehow i doubt that.''

''Aww don't be like that pet, i always listen to what you you like to test me?'' he grinned before walking away from the flustered blonde.

Naruko had come to the conclusion that this man was the most confusing person she had ever met. The seemingly cheerful man was very dangerous with his fickle nature and hidden strength and the odd part was that he had taken a liking to her, something which baffled her to no end- why was it that she always attracted the crazy ones?

* * *

Kyuubi watched the couples interactions with slight amusement before grimacing as another energy ripple appeared. The shield he had erected to cover the portal he had created when they had appeared in this world was being corroded slowly- from the other side. The time was fast approaching when his container would need the males strength, something was trying its best to get through and they would need more than each other to fight it.

 **A/N: please Review**


	12. HIATUS WARNING!

Hey guys I am so glad that many of you are enjoying the story and all your reviews and ideas were really appreciated. I am sorry to say that the story is now officially on Hiatus until further notice. should any one wish to adopt the story as their own you are welcome to it. again I do apologise for the disappointment.


End file.
